rexcraftiafandomcom-20200213-history
RexCraftia Wikia
What is RexCraftia? RexCrafita is a Minecraft server that concentrates on gameplay elements that mesh together to create a thoroughly enjoyable, immersive and competitive environment where players can compete each other to become the 'top dog.' This is a Factions Server with its own economy for getting you ranked up and give you better gear. To become the best Faction, a player must create a safe base of operations and have lots of followers that can guard your Faction and improve the Faction Name. Sections [[:Category:Biomes|Biomes]] [[:Category:Crates|Crates]] [[:Category:Custom Mobs|Custom Mobs]] [[:Category:Artifacts|Artifacts]] [[:Category:Dungeons|Dungeons]] [[:Category:Custom Bosses|Custom Bosses]] [[:Category:Mob Arena|Mob Arena]] [[Ranks]] [[RexCraftia Wikia#Staff|Staff]] [[:Category:Factions|Factions]] How do I add a something? To add something press 'Contribute', in the top right, then press 'Add a page'. An image is supplied below to help this process. Once you have made the page and pressed 'Save' or 'Publish' (Dependinbg if you used normal or classic editor) you need to then add this page to a specific category. To do this goto the bottom of the page and find a button(link) that says 'Add category', type in the category, press enter, then save and you are ready to go! Biomes In RexCraftia, there are many unique Biomes that add new environments to the game of Minecraft. Crates In RexCraftia, there are various types of crates. Each crate varies from one another by the type of artifact it drops. Alike artifacts are dropped by the same crate but the rarer the artifact the better the damage and abilities it will have. In game if you type /crates a GUI will pop up showing the different crates and you are given an option to view the crate drops by right clicking on the crate. '''Crates Page''' -> http://rexcraftia.wikia.com/wiki/Crates Custom Mobs Artifacts Dungeons Custom Bosses Mob Arena Mob Arena (or MA for short) is a fun and easy way to make in-game cash quickly. When you do the command, /ma j (Arena Name), you are teleported to a room with signs that say kits on them. The kits on the left are free while the kits on the right are able to be purchased by using in-game points, (earned by killing mobs) or REAL MONEY. Right click your chosen kit, and Left click the iron block located at each end of the room. (If you have not chosen a class and 180 seconds have passed, the MA will begin automatically choosing a kit for you. If you have multiple people in your MA group, tell them all to choose their kits and click the iron block when they are ready.) The MA will begin and you will have to kill many mobs, with an occasional boss in order to survive, earn money, and get rewards, such as iron, tools, diamonds, and gold. (DISCLAIMER: you WILL NOT lose your items when going into a MA. Instead they are returned to you after you have finished, along with your spoils. Also, if you get any artifacts from killing mobs while INSIDE the arena, they will be deleted and you will not get them. Sorry.) Ranks Here at RexCraftia there are three serpate types of ranks you can have(Excluding Youtuber and RexCraftian[/freerank]). These are Legion ranks, Staff ranks and Donator ranks. Whilst the rank titles are relatively self explanitory there is a little bit of information on each one. Legion ranks - Obtained using in-game money(/rc ranks for more info) Staff ranks - Obtained by applying (/rc staffapp for more info) Donator ranks - Obtained using 'real' money, these help support the server! (http://rexcraftia.enjin.com/shop#ranks-277296 for more info) '''Ranks page''' -> [[Ranks|http://rexcraftia.wikia.com/wiki/Ranks]] Staff Here at RexCraftia we use staff to help enforce the server rules, click the link below to find out what the ranks are and who is currently staff! '''Staff page '''-> [[Ranks#Staff_ranks|http://rexcraftia.wikia.com/wiki/Ranks#Staff_ranks]] Factions